Miranda - Is Miranda eloping - What happened next
by such fun
Summary: This follows on from the story "Miranda is about to elope with Michael….Will Gary stop Miranda?"


Miranda eloping…what happened next…

AT MIRANDA'S FLAT

"Hello again and welcome back! Such a lot has happened! Michael, the cad, virtually left me at the altar, well, not quite, but, anyway…rude! But then lovely Gary KISSED me! Yes, really! And some other shenanigans too, but I won't embarrass you with all that! Oh, I feel all of a flutter! Just when I thought everything was lost, Gary arrived like a knight in shining armour, (sighs). I can't believe we're finally together, 'Miranda and Gary', 'Gary and Miranda', 'Gary and Miranda Preston', ooh, getting a bit ahead of myself! Well! It's so wonderful; I could do a little weep of joy!"

Miranda sips her coffee and looks over at Gary, still fast asleep in her bed.

"He's just so gorgeous, it still doesn't feel real, I keep pinching myself!"

The phone rings.

"Who rings at this time of the morning? It's… oh, it's eleven, fair enough, but the machine can get it."

The answer machine clicks in and Michael's voice comes through clearly:

"Miranda, it's me. I'm so sorry about last night. And I'm such an idiot. I got cold feet and panicked, but I woke up this morning and I couldn't believe I was so stupid. Please forgive me? I still really want to marry you and I hope you do too. Miranda? Are you there? Please pick up the phone. Look, I'll come over to the shop in case you're there, and then, well then I'm going to go to the airport to wait for you because I don't know what else to do. Please forgive me."

Miranda is stunned and horrified; she looks from the phone, to the sleeping Gary, to her packed suit case.

"Oh no! Now I'm all confused, perhaps Michael is the one after all, and perhaps Gary will wake up and wish it had never happened. Oh no, that would be awful! It's all just too complicated! Must speak to Stevie!"

Miranda rushes out of the flat in her dressing gown and heads down to the shop to discuss things with Stevie.

The sound of the door banging shut wakes Gary.

Gary – "Miranda? Where are you?"

Gary wanders into the kitchen and starts to make some breakfast for them both, but as he's putting things out he accidentally knocks the 'message' button on the phone and hears Michael's message. He is shocked and hurt.

IN THE SHOP

Miranda is sitting on a bean bag with her head in her hands.

Miranda – "Oh Stevie, what do you think? Am I making a huge mistake?"

Stevie – "Miranda, only you can make this decision. But you're going to have to face Michael if he's coming over!"

Miranda – "Or I could hide! Quick! Behind the counter!"

Miranda dives behind Stevie.

Michael walks into the shop.

Gary is just at the top of the stairs, but when he sees Michael in the shop he hangs back so as not to be seen.

Michael – "Oh, hi Stevie. Is she here?"

Stevie – "Who?"

Michael – "Miranda!"

Stevie – "Oh. No, I haven't seen Miranda I'm afraid, can I take a message?"

Michael – "Yes, please tell her I'll be waiting for her at the airport. The flight leaves at 2pm so I'll head over there now – she might already be there."

Michael leaves.

Gary looks sadly after him, and then marches down the stairs.

Stevie – "Gary!"

Gary doesn't answer her, and runs out.

Miranda gets to her feet in time to see Gary slamming the shop door shut.

Miranda – "I'd better go down to the restaurant and explain."

Miranda walks out in her dressing gown. Ten seconds later she walks back in embarrassed.

Miranda – "I'll just put something a bit…warmer…on."

AT THE RESTAURANT

Gary has put the 'closed' sign in the window and is stomping around in a state of agitation. The phone rings and he pounces on it.

Gary – "Miranda?"

Rose – "No, it's me, look babe, can we talk?"

Gary – "No Rose, it's over between us."

Rose – "Can't we still be friends?"

Gary – "I have a friend…had a friend…no, I can't Rose, I'm sorry but I can't talk about this right now."

Gary puts down the phone and goes into the kitchen.

Miranda walks into the restaurant.

Miranda – "Gary? Oh no, where is he? Oh, urgently need a wee, ooh…back in a moment."

Gary comes out of the kitchen wearing his coat and leaves the restaurant, locking up behind him. Miranda hears the door close and rushes out. She is locked in.

Miranda – "Oh no! Gary! Come back! Don't leave me in here!"

Miranda slumps at the bar. The she spots a huge cream cake.

AT THE AIRPORT

Michael is wandering about with his luggage, looking around for Miranda.

Gary is also searching for Miranda.

They end up colliding with each other.

Michael – "Gary! What are you doing here?"

Gary – "Michael! I was…I was just…"

Michael – "Look, have you seen Miranda today? I'm afraid I made rather a mess of things. But I don't know what I'd do without her."

Gary – "Yes, actually, I did see Miranda and we…"

Michael – "You did – oh thank goodness! Do you know if she got my message?"

Gary – "Yes, she got it."

Michael – "That's great, I really hope she'll get here soon, the check in closes in 10 minutes!"

They stand awkwardly, looking out for Miranda. Michael suddenly frowns and looks suspiciously at Gary.

Michael – "So what _are_ you doing here Gary?"

Gary – "Look Michael, I knew Miranda was meant to meet you here, I heard your message. I came because I had to try to stop her…stop her from going with you. I'm in love with Miranda; I couldn't let her leave without letting her know."

Michael – "I see! So you thought you'd just move in on my girlfriend!"

Gary – "You left her! She was devastated! And I did not 'move in' on Miranda."

Michael – "But you took advantage!"

Gary – "No! It wasn't like that!"

Michael – "Really? You just hugged and offered words of comfort did you? I wasn't born yesterday Gary."

Gary is suddenly overcome with the thought that Miranda is regretting what happened between them last night, and that he may have indeed taken advantage of her whilst she was on the rebound from Michael.

Michael – "Well, we'll see, there's still 5 minutes. Stay if you want, but what Miranda and I have together is stronger than you'll ever have – I'm offering her marriage and a new life, what have you ever done – you've known each other for years and nothing has ever happened!"

Gary can't bear the sneering look on Michael's face and he turns and leaves.

A voice comes over the tannoy system – 'Check for flight BA239 to Las Vegas is now closed'.

Michael sighs and leaves.

AT THE RESTAURANT

Miranda is sitting at a table. The large cream cake has been demolished. She has cream on her nose and all down her top.

"Hello! I've been mulling things over. Mulling, it's a good word, mulling. Mulling. Anyway, whilst I've been here…all alone…with nothing to eat…well, without _much_ to eat – it was only one slice! Well, I've had time to think and I know now what I want, (looks at the clock) I only hope it's not too late!"

The key is turning in the lock, Miranda is suddenly flustered, she stands up, and then sits down again. And then stands up again.

"Stay calm! Breathe!"

Gary walks in dejectedly, but when he sees Miranda, he can't believe his eyes.

Gary – "Miranda! You're here!"

Miranda – "Yes."

Gary – "What does this mean Miranda? Have you come to tell me you're going back to Michael?"

Miranda doesn't answer; she walks over to Gary with a set look on her face and takes his hand.

Michael walks into the restaurant.

Michael – "Miranda!"

Miranda turns to him but does not let go of Gary's hand, she takes a deep breath…

Miranda – "It's over Michael; you can't walk out and then expect me to just come running back when you change your mind. And besides, I was never in love with you; I was just swept away with the romance because I was lonely. But there's only one thing I want, and it's all I've ever wanted."

Miranda turns back to Gary and kisses him, covering him with the cream cake.

THE END


End file.
